doomespicturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft: The Rise of Herobrine
Minecraft: The Rise of Herobrine is a 2022 American computer animated action film, produced by Doomes Pictures and directed by DeSean Doomes II from a script and story by DeSean Doomes II. It follows a Minecraft noob named Steve and his roommate Alex who, after seeing signs that Herobrine is near, set out to kill it. Plot Steve is putting his items in the chest, and walking up the stairs to go to bed. Alex, weaponless, is running from a gang of zombies, creepers, spiders and skeletons. Steve gets in his bed, while Alex is encountered by a creeper. Steve acknowledges this. Alex runs to Steve's house and bangs on it. The monsters, who glow their eyes, surround Alex. Steve opens the door and takes Alex into his bedroom, where she sleeps. Steve sleeps on a chair. The next day, they have breakfast, with Alex telling Steve what happened, that she lived in a small village that got raided by monsters. After the conversation, Steve goes out to get food and mine. After a few minutes of mining, Steve sees that all the leaves have been removed. He sees unusual structures, including long 2x2 tunnels and sand pyramids in oceans. Steve goes into the tunnel, just to be flashed by a figure that looked exactly like him, but with pale, white eyes. He then goes to the ocean to see a sand pyramid. He goes into the pyramid to immediately mine out because of the same figure with a diamond sword attacking him. In the evening, Steve comes back with only food. He describes the figure he saw and Alex says she saw the same figure during her village raid. After hearing an eerie noise, the two get armor and find all the resources they can, including a compass and map. Steve finds a lost baby wolf. He names it Buffy. It is now midnight, and a new wave of monsters appears. Steve and Alex attack them, and Buffy attacks them. Alex and Buffy are struck by a zombie and Steve slays the zombie. Then, a creeper explodes, harming all three of them. They try to get up, run and then eat some food before going to settle in a nearby village. The villagers give them some vegetables to eat and a church to sleep in. The next day, at 3 in the morning, Buffy hears a horn. He starts barking loudly, waking up Steve and Alex. Players with horses, armor and weapons start running to the sound. Steve, Alex and Buffy run to the sound too, prepared. Steve sees an Illager riding a Ravager. The villagers run away, but the Illagers attack the villagers, first shooting and killing a baby villager. Steve and Alex put on their iron armor and get their weapons. A bunch of arrows strike the Illagers. The Iron Golem is fighting too. Alex has a gold sword and stabs the Illagers. One Illager has a diamond axe but Alex blocks it with a shield. Alex hits the Illager and takes the axe, killing the Illager. Meanwhile, Steve is building a stone base to keep the villagers safe. The Ravager then crushes Alex, but she attacks it with an axe and sets it on fire. Alex runs to Steve, but they are confronted by the leader of the Illagers. Steve gets his axe. Alex gets her axe. The leader gets his diamond axe. Buffy sprints out of the house and bites the leader in the foot. Steve and Alex then both slice the leader in the heart. Steve lets the villagers out of the base. The leader of the villagers give Steve a map and they celebrate with a party and fireworks. Steve and Alex announce they are now leaving the village to defeat a creature with pale eyes. The villagers ask them not to go, but Alex says it is for the good of the whole world. Soon, they find a dungeon where they get some more resources, including enchanted golden apples. After a long walk, they find some obsidian in a mine and build a nether portal. Upon entering the nether, they find ghasts spitting fireballs, and they shoot the ghasts and blazes with bows. After time in the nether, they turn their blaze rods into powder and exit the nether. They are sent back to their original portal and find a new wave of monsters, including endermen which they have a large battle. After defeating all the monsters, they throw one of their eyes of ender and follow it until they find a stronghold and find the room with the end portal. They jump into the end. In the end, they put on pumpkin heads. TBD After killing the Ender Dragon, they jump into the portal back to Steve's house, which is now destroyed. A giant hole has generated, and Herobrine floats out of it. Characters *Steve Crafter, a Minecraft noob. *Alex, a Minecraft pro. *Buffy the zombie slayer, Steve's pet wolf. *Herobrine, the antagonist who becomes a god. Unlike Steve, he has a beard. Other characters *Markus "Notch" Persson, the president of Minecraftia and Herobrine's brother. Production Release Reception Trivia *This film will be Doomes' first film based on a video game. *Unlike other films by Doomes, Minecraft will use custom-made rigs and models.